


Sun and Moon

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Soul mate au. Ianto’s soul mark is strange.





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: confuse

Ianto and Jack were below The Hub in Jack’s little room. Jack pheromones filled the small space and the cool scent made Ianto dizzy. Jack grabbed Ianto and they kissed until they were both breathless. Ianto hands came up to Jack shoulders and his shirt was soft under Ianto fingers. Jack removed Ianto’s tie and waist coat and his hands slid under Ianto’s shirt. His hands were rough and warm against Ianto’s skin.

Ianto broke the kiss and came to a decision. Tonight was the night he was going to reveal his secret.

He stood in front of Jack and nervously took off his shirt. He wasn’t nervous about having sex with Jack, they had had lots of sex, but he was nervous about Jack seeing his soul mark. 

He had never taken his shirt off in front of Jack before. First, because he was protecting Lisa and he wanted only her to see his soul mark, he told himself that that made sex with Jack less important. 

After The Lisa Incident he kept his shirt on because sex with Jack was important and he didn’t want Jack to think less of him for having such a strange soul mark.

When the soul mark first showed up on Ianto’s chest just above his heart, he just stared at it. The soul mark was supposed to be the name of your soul mate, but the curvy lines weren’t English and they certainly weren’t Welsh. It was very confusing.

Afterward, things just got more confusing. Sometimes his soul mark would disappear only to reappear soon afterward. Your soul mark was only supposed to disappear when your soul mate died.

Now, Ianto took off his shirt and waited to see Jack’s reaction when he saw the mark. Jack grinned and Ianto was not expecting that.

‘You have my mark,’ Jack said.

‘Really?’ Ianto asked. Jack being his soul mate had never crossed his mind. Jack was so interesting and brave and he wasn’t.

‘Yeah,’ Jack said as he walked up to Ianto and gently traced his fingers over the mark.

‘What does it mean?’

‘It means Sun. My mom used to call me her sunlight.’

‘Really? That sounds nice.’

Jack got a sad look in his eyes. ‘Yeah, it was.’

Jack took off his shirt and above his heart was the word moonlight in Welsh. Ianto had noticed it before but he had never realized that it was his name. He had forgotten until that moment that his mother used to call him moonbeam.

‘I used to have dozens of soul marks, they’re all gone except for this one. It’s you isn’t?’ 

Ianto nodded. 

He wondered why his soul mark was the last one Jack had. He didn’t want Jack to be alone after his death, he only wanted Jack to be happy.

Months later, Ianto died only to come back to life. He knew at that moment that he would stay with Jack until the end of the Universe.

And he did.


End file.
